


We are one.

by Momo_fics



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Venom just wants to be with eddie, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Eddie is having a hard time getting used to venom being around. He doesn't really want to acknowledge he's there but venom feels the opposite.Fortunately their relationship improves as the two understand each other.





	1. Stubbornness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for fun, im not the best at writing, and i only saw the movie once. (Sadly)
> 
> This fic is just fun for me to write and (hopefully) fun for you to read.
> 
> I accept criticism!

After saving the world and killing Carlton and the others on the ship a few months back. Things went back to pretty much normal. There was a few things Eddie had to do that was slightly out of the norm for him.

One of those things was having to go out at night to find bad guys to eat the heads for Venom.  **'For the fuel'** he says.

Eddie didn't have to much of a problem with this, he did feel like he could make things better getting rid of these people.

These people can go from something simple to a bugler to something more serious like a kidnapper or child predator. He had to admit, Venom saved a lot of people. It also helped him understand how bad some people can really be. 

He didn't know how a person can just do something so damaging in every way to someone else. But Eddie has shown him the best people on earth as well. People like Anne and Dan, others who help to poor or people who sacrifice thing's for the good of others.

Humans were confusing to Venom, there was so many different shapes, sizes, colors, personalities, and history. It was just all too much. Eddie also thought venom how to look things up on the internet. So if he had a question he could look it up, saving Eddie from embarrassment.

**"Eddie why do dogs eat up vomit? Is it nutritious? Can he eat vomit?"**

Eddie tunes Venom out. "Look it up." Was all he said to his questions.

Another weird thing Eddie had to adjust to was his unbalanced diet he was one because of Venom. They go from eating like shit to eating healthy to eating too much to eating too little.

Venom did not understand why they couldn't just eat what they want whenever they wanted. But Eddie told him something about calories, gaining weight, something called heart attacks and diabetes.

When Venom kept asking questions that annoyed Eddie he just told him to. "Look it up."

Venom did not understand why Eddie won't explain things to him. It's their body, he would understand if Eddie wanted to keep their body healthy. He just wanted to know so he could keep their body in good shape.

But the most out of the norm and uncomfortable thing he had to get used to was Venom himself. It was odd having this paras- um...alien, to be with him everywhere he went. 

Whatever Eddie felt, Venom felt. His memories were his memories, his thoughts could be venoms thoughts.

Everything he felt, thought, remembered, ect Venom could do the same!

It went both ways too, everytime venom was hungry or thought of something ridiculous, Eddie would feel and think the same thing.

It was all so weird and personal. Venom just told Eddie that they were connected, that the two were bonded and can now share everything. Eddie obviously didn't like that, when Eddie would be thinking about...certain things. Venom always came in asking questions and why they thought such things.

  
  


This bonding stuff had Eddie set up some rules.

Rule number one- Keep thoughts,emotions,etc to one self. Could they still think and feel what the other felt? Of course, but the other can't talk about it or acknowledge it; just ignore it and don't do anything.

Rule number two- There was no 'we' or 'one' thing. Eddie just told venom that he was just in his body, it wasn't his and they are two separate living things. 

Venom did not like that Eddie won't accept that they were one and they were in this together but Eddie wasn't having it.

  
  


Rule number three- Do things by yourself.

For Eddie to force the whole we are not bonded in further. Eddie told venom he had to do certain things one his own. If he wanted to eat, stretch over to the kitchen and find something to eat.

If Eddie wanted to take a shower, he'll do it by himself without the aid of Venom. They only had to do things together when they had to be together.

All those rules made Venom upset, he did not understand why Eddie just won't accept that they are with each other now.

Eddie also didn't understand why venom was so hellbent on this either. It doesn't feel like venom cares for him anyway, just only does something if his body aka the thing that keeps him alive is hurt or in danger.

  
  


Let's just say the two don't see eye to eye on a lot of things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie was pulling another one his famous all nighters trying to finish something for work before it was due. Venom felt that Eddie was really tired and honestly unhappy. He knew why Eddie was tired but lately he has been very unhappy, on top of that very annoyed and stressed.

Venom had to know what was causing such negative emotions.

**"Eddie, we are tired."**

Eddie yawns while continuing to look at the bright screen. "Just sleep without me V, you can still sleep without me you know."

**"Technically we could but we can't really. Our head hurts and our eyes sting."**

Eddie lets out a long annoyed sigh. "V, how many times do I have to tell you? There is no us, there is no we, there is no our ok? There is only I, me, and you."

A part of venom comes out of Eddie's body to form a head. Venom shakes his head. "No Eddie, we are one we need to accept that."

Eddie shakes his head. "Nope, not going to happen. We are two separate living creatures,  you need to accept that.

Eddie wasn't surprised when Venom start to throw a fit, he felt that he was getting annoyed with Eddie's stubbornness.

**"Eddie, we our one, we belong to each other."**

  
  


"No venom we don't, I can live without you and you can find someone else to live in. Just drop the whole thing ok?"

Eddie turns back to his computer to work, their little argument got him more exhausted. He felt Venom was pissed off and that he won't let it go. He decides just to ignore him if he continues.

More of Venom leaves Eddies body for him to get into his full form. He looked down at the small human not done with their conversation.

**"Eddie, look at us. We are not done with our conversation."**

Eddie sighs calming himself down. He knew if he was calm, venom would be calm. He turns to venom seeing he took on his full form, he was a bit taken back by this. He cared about this that much?

"V, look im really tired and i need to get this in so i can get paid and so…" he sighs. " We can live in this apartment and stay off the streets. Can you please let me work and can you let this go?"

Venom crosses his arms. **"No, this is a problem that affects us both. Remember when** **anne told you to talk about things, instead of avoiding them? We are together in this, we need to talk things through."**

Eddie sighs wishing Anne wouldn't say those things while venom was paying attention. "Ok fine but tomorrow ok?"

Eddie knew venom wanted to talk things through now but he knew Eddie did have to finish work so he can pay for things. Venom slowly disappears back into Eddie's body.

After that Eddie was able to finish his work, turn it in and finally get some sleep.


	2. Love? Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom talks to anne about having strange emotions while dan talked to Eddie about kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow.

It was the next day and Eddie did not want to get up at all. He just felt so bad about himself, lately Eddie has been feeling pretty worthless.

A little piece of Venom leaves Eddies body to form a little blob with his white blank eye's staring at him.

**"Eddie, something is wrong. Tell me what it is."**

Eddie just rolls to his other side. "I thought you knew what I was feeling 24/7."

  
  


**"I do, but I want to talk about it with you. It can help us understand what's wrong."**

Eddie grones annoyed with venom already. "I don't want to talk about it ok?"

**"That's fine, we can just continue our conversation from yesterday."**

  
  


"Not now v, lets just sleep in." He covers his entire body with the cover.

**"Sleeping longer after you wake up makes you more tired, besides we have to visit anne and dan today. I want to see them.**

  
  


Eddie mumbles. "Fine, why do you like visiting them anyway?"

**"Mmm, i like dan and anne. They are nice, they like venom, dan says that venom is good, they are our friends."**

Eddie lays there for a moment before removing the covers. "Fine, It's not like im doing anything anyway."

Eddie gets up heading to the bathroom deciding to get ready now. He strips his shirt and pants off. He felt his boxers move down by themselves.

"Wha- V! What are you doing?"

**"I am helping Eddie."**

"I told you,  I shower alone."

**"But Eddie,** **we** **are not alone.** **We** **are** **one.** **"**

Eddie rolls his eyes. " I  shower  alone. Got it?"

Venom did not respond. Eddie didn't know how venom was feeling, he knew it was something really strong. But he chooses to ignore it.

He continued to shower, put on a fresh pair of clothes, quickly eat breakfast, and go out to visit anne and dan. During that whole time venom has said nothing, he couldn't even feel him in his body. Almost like he was gone.

Eddie looked back at what he said to venom, he felt bad for how he was treating him. It's not like he was human, he just doesn't understand certain things.

"V look, i'm sorry for what I said to you. It's just, even after months of being with you it still feels weird having someone be with me 24/7, to share emotions and be bonded with someone."

Venom still said nothing, just continued to be silent.

Eddie was slightly worried, it felt like venom was really gone. Maybe he was just really still, there are times when Eddie doesn't even feel venom there. It's like he's sleeping or playing close attention to something.

Eddie decided to just leave him be, he walks up to anne and dans door to knock on it. Some time went by till dan finally open the door. There was red lipstick on his mouth and cheek.

The two were...busy Eddie thought. Dan smiles to see Eddie. "Eddie hey how are you, come in."

Eddie walks in letting dan shut the door, anne walks in and hugs Eddie. "Hey Eddie, you're visiting early today."

"Um, V wanted to see you guys."

"Ah I see, where is venom by the way?" Dan asked surprise not seeing venom poke his little head out already.

  
  


Venom pokes his head out and greets dan.  **"Hello dan."**

Dan smiles looking at venom. "Hey buddy, are you ok? Sound a little down."

**"I am fine. Dan, where is anne?"**

Dan looked behind him thinking of where is wife could be. "I believe she is in our room doing something."

**"Is it ok if i go back there and talk to her?"**

Dan slowly shakes his head. "Mm nope don't see a problem."

Venom nods stretching over to the back room while Eddie looks at him suspiciously. 'what is he up too.' He thought. Eddie was going to go back there to see what venom was going back there for, till dan pulled him aside.

He looked extremely troubled and worried. Eddie didn't expect this, he seemed so relaxed a while ago.

"Eddie i need your help." He said desperately.

Cut to venom.

Venom stretched to Dan's and anne's room. Anne was sitting on their bed getting ready for the day, she looks over jumping off her bed. "Ah! Oh, venom. Heh, you scared me."

She calms herself seeing it was just venom, she sits back on her bed looking at the little stretchy ball with eyes.

"What brings you here, and where's Eddie?"

**"Eddie is talking to dan for the moment. I need advice on something anne, it's Eddie."**

Anne watches venom as he made his way to the bad laying down at the edge of the bed. Anne lays on her stomach leaning her chin on her hands.

"What's wrong buddy?" Anne looked at the little blob who was down.

**"Eddie hates venom, he does not want venom around."** The poor little alien moped.

  
  


Anne gave him a sincere look. "Oh venom, Eddie doesn't hate you. Eddie is just..um..closed off. He just has to get used to you, trust me Eddie is very loving."

  
  


While venom and Anne talked, we cut back to Eddie and dan.

Eddie was sitting at the kitchen counter as dan made coffee for them. Dan handed Eddie the hot cup of coffee as he slumped over the counter.

"Eddie, I don't know what im going to do."

Eddie's eyebrows came together. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Ben lays his head on the counter. "Anne wants to have kids."

Eddie leans back a bit. "Oh, wow uh..kind of early ain't it?"

"Well, I thought it was at first but I really love Anne, she's practically my everything! And i want kids with Anne don't think that i don't but. I don't know, I mean we both have our careers, and I don't know if we'll be able to take care of a kid."

Eddie looked at the doctor who was clearly unsure of himself. Eddie didn't know what advice to give but he'll try.

Cut to venom and Anne.

**"Everytime he says that there is no us or we, i feel something inside. It's painful, it hurts anne and Eddie won't listen."**

Anne looked at venom squinting his eyes a bit. "Venom, what do you feel when you look at Eddie."

Venom lifts his head up slightly.  **"I feel happy when I look at Eddie. I get a warm feeling."**

Anne slowly nods. "Ok, what would you do if someone hurt Eddie?"

Venoms voice gets deeper as he showed rows of teeth.  **"Kill them."**

Anne's eyes widen a bit. "I see...venom, do you want to be closer to Eddie?"

**"Of course, I care for Eddie i can't live without him."**

Anne starts to smirk a little. "Venom, i don't know if you'll understand this but. I think you love Eddie."

Venom tilts his head confused. "Love? What is that?"

Cut to Eddie and Dan.

"Dan look, i know you feel like you and anne won't be able to take care of a child. But you and Anne are incredible together, you are both kind, successful. You think your careers will be in the way of raising your kid but it's actually the opposite. You can give your kid so many opportunities."

Dan lifts his head up from the counter. "You have a point. Me and anne do work pretty well together, i mean we can do anything together! But me and anne still have work, we'll need a babysitter, bigger house.."

"Well you and anne have well paying jobs and amazing credit. It's actually weird how well you two have it...and a babysitter. I know you and anne will find a person who will be able to watch over your kids."

Dan looks up at Eddie. "Yeah you're right! Me and anne will have this covered, and hey you and venom could watch the baby!"

Eddie spits out his coffee. "W-what!? Me and..venom?!"

Dan smiles and shrugs. "Yea, I trust you. Also knowing Venom, he would be very protective of our baby. I mean hey he's protective of you, imagine venom if he watched over a helpless baby."

"Dan. He would eat your baby." Eddie looked at Dan extremely worried that this man would actually trust a head eating alien over an old lady, or a teen looking for a job that pays.

Eddie felt so stressed, and anne isn't even pregnant! They're just thinking of having kids!

While dan imagined of having a cute little baby with the love of his life. Eddie kept thinking about how terrible venom would be with a baby.

Back to venom and Anne.

Anne had explained to venom what he was feeling was love. More specifically, romantic love. Anne explained how love felt for different people, different types of relationships, and other things.

Venom listened to anne as he looked back on his memories with Eddie. Venom would watch Eddie sleep, soothe him when he wasn't feeling good, attack anyone that would try to hurt him. 

He wanted to help him,he wanted to hold him, it nearly kills him when Eddie rejects him.

Venom rubs against annes cheek. "Thank you anne, I understand everything now."

Anne smiles petting venom head. "Good, now let's go check on our boy's."

Anne walks back to the living room as venom went back into Eddie's body. Anne came in and saw a nervous Eddie and a happy dan.

Anne only smiles shaking her head. "I'm not even going to ask." Dan goes over to anne. 

"Hey honey, I kinda want to talk to you about something really important."

"Oh? But what about Eddie and venom?"

Venom pokes out of Eddie's neck a bit.  **"Actually, we must talk to Eddie. It's also important"**

Anne looks at venom and smiles. "Ah, ok Venom. See you two next time."

Eddie and dan looked at the two confused. Eddie felt Venom take control of his body making him leave their friend's house. "Ah! See you later guys." 

Venom still had control over his body making them go straight home. When Eddie asked what was wrong Venom said nothing.

When they got home venom made Eddie sit down on the couch. Venom took form in front of Eddie looking down at the confused man.

**"Eddie, we are going to talk now."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for communication.


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom admits that he wants more with Eddie.

Eddie looked up at venom with pure confusion and slight annoyance. "V, whatever it is can't it wait?" Eddie tried to get up from the couch but it was no use, venom was holding him down.

**"No Eddie, we need to talk."**

Eddie realized he had no other choice but to listen to what venom had to say. "Ok V, what is it?"

Venom keeled down to look at Eddie eye to eye, he felt that Eddie was confused, annoyed, and now slightly worried.  **"Eddie, why are you always shutting me out?"**

Eddie clears his throat uncomfortably. "Um, what do you mean V?"

**"Eddie will not get close to venom."**

"Well, I mean you're in my body 24/7, how much closer can we get?" Eddie laughs.

Venom gets closer to Eddie only having their faces barely apart. Eddies backs away slightly only for the back of the couch to stop him. "V? What are you doing?"

Venom knew Eddie was extremely uncomfortable, but if he stopped now he might not get this chance again.

Venom puts his face against Eddie's, cuddling up to him purring.

Eddie's body tensed up. What the hell was he doing? "V?"

Venom continued purring.  **"We love Eddie. We want Eddie to love us back."**

Eddie wasn't shocked when Venom said this. He knew that venom loves him, everything he thought Eddie thought. Venom just didn't understand how much he really loved Eddie, and Eddie refused to believe that he liked him back.

Eddie looked over to venom who was still cuddling up to him. It was a pretty funny sight to see this giant human eating alien, curl up to a tiny defenseless human. But he had to admit, he was cute in his own odd way.

Venom felt Eddie's happiness go up. He was happy that he could make Eddie happy, he always want Eddie to be happy. When Venom felt something was petting him, he realized it was Eddie's hand.

Eddie was petting venom like he was this giant kitten that was happy to see its owner. 'This wasn't so bad.` Eddie thought. 

Unfortunately, Eddie wasn't able to enjoy this little moment on the couch. Venom picked the man up walking over to the bed, he laid Eddie down. Eddie started to tense up again, Venom quickly calmed him down by losing a bit of his form. Trying to come of as less threatening.

Venom laid by Eddie holding him close to him. He continued to cuddle up against him. Eddie didn't know what got over venom all of a sudden. He never actually formed in front of him or was so affectionate like this before.

  
  


"V? While i was talking to Dan, what were you talking to anne about?"

  
  


**"You should know Eddie, we are connected. Just because we were in different rooms does not mean we don't know what the other is doing. You know what we were talking about."**

Eddie turns away from venom. "Ah…"

Venom gets closer to Eddie, nothing was in between them anymore.

**"Eddie, we want to be one with you. We want Eddie to admit that there is a we."**

Eddie's face starts to heat up. "U-um v move back a bit will ya?"

Venom shakes his head.  **"Not until Eddie admits he wants to have more with venom. But he is scared."**

Eddie nervously laughs. "W-what? I'm not scared."

**"Then look at venom."**

Eddie didn't turn around fully, he quickly looks at venom then turns back. "There see? I looked at youm"

**"Eddie."** Venom was getting slightly annoyed.  **"Please."**

Eddie sighs turning around to look at venom. "There, im looking at you. Can you leave me alone now?"

Venom puts his arms around Eddie hugging him tightly.  **"Venom wants Eddie to open up to him, anne says you can be shy."**

"I'm not shy, i just..i don't know. How can i trust you? What if you get bored of me or something and leave?"

**"Venom will not leave Eddie, venom loves Eddie. We want to bond with him fully."**

Eddie bites the side of his lip thinking. "How much do you want to bond?"

**"Till the point we become one."**

Eddie slowly lets out his breath that he was unconsciously holding.

  
  


"Ok, but let's go slow alright?"

**"Whatever Eddie wants."**

Eddie gives venom a small smile, venom loses his form going back into Eddie's body.  **"Goodnight Eddie."**

Eddie turns off the light getting ready to go to sleep. "Good night V."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like the fluff in this chapter.


	4. We are one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and venom spend time together on their day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic! Hope you Enjoy it.

It was bright and active outside, the sun was shining and everyone was outside going to work or school.

Well almost everyone, Eddie was still in his bed oversleeping. He didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to work, he didn't want to do anything really. Thankfully it was his day off, so he can sleep as much as he wants.

But someone said otherwise. Venom formed a little head to look at Eddie who was not in the mood to talk to him.

**"Eddie get up, we have a lot of things to do today."**

Eddie just turns around ignoring venom.

**"Eddie? Eddie! ...Eddie don't make me wake you up. We will not do this today."**

Eddie still didn't respond to venom, sigh. He just had to get the stubborn one. Venom takes control of Eddie's body forcing him to get out of bed.

Eddie lets out a long grone. "V, noooo."

**"You need to get out of bed and be productive you lazy human."**

"V, haven't you heard of sleeping in?"

**"Sleeping in is for weekends. Besides, sleeping in isn't deserved or rewarding if we do it every day."**

Eddie sighs. "How did an alien become more responsible than me?"

  
  


Venom gives Eddie back control over his body.  **"When we realized that one of us is a complete baby."**

Eddie looks over at the small black blob offended. "I am far from a baby! ...I'm just lazy."

**"Baby, lazy, it's the exact same thing."**

  
  


"Come on V, it's our off day remember? So that means I can sleep in."

  
  


**"How does that benefit us?**

  
  


Eddie knew venom wasn't going to calm down unless he said something that'll interest him.

"Well V, think about it. It'll just be you and me, inside all alone, just the two of us."

  
  


Venom was silent for a moment, Eddie saw venom in his point of view.  **"Alone? Together?"**

Eddie smiles hearing the excitement in his voice. "Yep just the two of us, but since you don't want to sleep in and spend time together."

**"Venom wants to spend time with Eddie!"**

Eddie laughs. "Ok then, let's go back to bed."

Venom shakes his head.  **"No, we are going to spend time together awake. Like anne and dan."**

Eddie rolls around in their bed. "Ahhhh, fine. But we are just relaxing today ok?"

**"Whatever Eddie wants."**

Eddie gets up from their bed stretching their body. "Guess we'll eat breakfast. What you got a taste for?"

**"Tater tots!"**

Eddie looked over at venom confused as he opens the fridge. "Wha? You know we can't eat that all the time, right? We have to eat other things other than tater tots."

**"Other human food is disgusting!"**

Eddie takes out an old carton of milk examining it. "Says the guy who eats people."

**"It's for the fu-"**

"For the fule, i know you say that every time. I get it."

**"Well if you get it then don't question us Eddie. Your human brain can not even understand a fragment of my knowledge."**

Eddie looked at him with a blank stare. "You ate out of the trash once."

**"...so?"**

"And you have a weird fear of butterflies."

**"They are tiny insect demons Eddie!"**

"Pf, sure V." Eddie looks in the fridge disappointed. "Everything here is old! Aaaahg i don't want to go outside...maybe i can go on a donut run."

**"Let's make breakfast Eddie."**

"Make breakfast? Like eggs and toast?"

**"Close, pancakes."**

"Pancakes? I don't know venom we don't really have cooking items to make pancakes."

**"Then we'll go buy them."**

Eddie closes the fridge scratching his neck. "I don't know, sounds like a lot to do."

**"We will be fine, besides we need the exercise."**

Eddie leaves his apartment as venom went back into his body. "Did you just call me fat?"

**"If the shoe fits."**

Eddie walks down the hall laughing at venoms comment. "Oh ok Mr. I'm a giant alien that's scared of butterflies."

**"How many times must I tell you? They are tiny demons!"**

"Pff yea, yea."

Eddie walked everywhere to find a store, fortunately he found a store that sold house related things. They walk inside seeing all the furniture, decorations, etc. He walks down all the aisles to find the cooking supplies. 

Venom looked at everything through Eddie's eye's, what was all this stuff for?

**"Eddie, what is this stuff?"**

"Mm, just stuff people buy to decorate their house with and use."

**"Decorate?"**

"Yea, you basically just get a bunch of things you like and put it in a room."

**"Is our place decorated?"**

"Kinda, I really just got things i need instead of worrying about how to make it look."

Venom was quite for a bit.  **"We should decorate."**

"Love to V but We don't have that much money to do that."

**"We need a better job, so we can do more things."**

"Heh, I'd love that too. But, that's not how it works." Eddie finds the cooking aisle, he walks through to find what he needs.

**"Make it work, get your own money."**

"I'll have to rob a bank or steal money if I had to get it on my own in a small amount of time."

**"Sounds good enough for me."**

Eddie sighs shaking his head. "Oh V, I still need to teach you what's legal and what's not."

**"Your species have too many rules that hold you back. No wonder you're like this"**

Eddie rolls his eyes ignoring venom at this point. He looks at waffle irons, spoons, heart shaped pans, an egg yolk remover? "Hm..oh! We can use this pan and spatula."

Eddie bought the things he needed along with the ingredients for the pancakes. The two went back home, it was time to cook.

  
  


Venom looked at Eddie who was starting at the stove doing nothing.

**"May we ask why Eddie is not making pancakes."**

"Oh it's simple really...i don't know how to cook."

**"what!?"**

"What? We said we wanted pancakes I didn't actually think we were going to make it."

**"Then why didn't you just buy pancakes!?"**

  
  


"You didn't mention buying them, you mention cooking them!"

**"You should've known what we meant!"**

"You should've known I can't cook!"

**"This should be basic logic to you humans! How do you eat!?"**

"We have other people do it for us!"

**"So your kind is lazy is what I'm hearing!"**

Eddie crossed his arms. "Well since you're an expert you cook!"

Venom got out of Eddie's body and makes his full form.  **"Fine!"**

Eddie watched venom stare at the stove. "...well?"

Venom turns to Eddie with a blank stare.  **"I don't know how to cook."**

"Exactly! You don't know either!"

**"That's because you never took the time to learn!"**

"Ahhh!"

**"Ahh!"**

The two continue screaming.

________________________________

"Hello sir, welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?"

"Yea can we have some pancakes and orange juice?"

The cashier nods. "Of course, anything else?"

**"Tater tots."**

"V, n-"

**"Tater tots!"**

Eddie sighs. "Yes, some tater tots please."

The cashier looked at Eddie confused. "Um, of course sir."

Eddie walked out of the restaurant with the bag of food in his hand. "You just have to get tater tots every time don't you?"

**"It is good for us!"**

"How is it good for us? It's fried potatoes!"

The two continued to argue on their way home as people who walked past Eddie looked at him with concern.

______________________________

As the two were finishing up their meal, venom realized how much he and Eddie was talking today. It would always go from small talk to no words being spoken at all. He also realized how calm Eddie has been with him today, hell even happy.

This is it! This is venoms chance to get closer to Eddie, he just had to keep this up before he made his move.

Eddie threw away the now empty bag and starts to yawn. "I think im going to nap the rest of this day off."

Crap, Eddie's laziness must be kicking in. Venom had to keep him awake..

**"Eddie wait! We want to watch tv first."**

"Oh, well just watch it yourself v."

**"No, I want to watch it with you."**

Eddie looks over to the bed then over to the tv. He could spend more time with venom. He did promise him that they'll work on their relationship.

"Ok V, we can watch some t.v."

Eddie plops down onto the couch making venom feel relieved. He still has more time!

Eddie hands venom the remote as he gets into his form beside him. "So what do you want to watch?"

**"Whatever is interesting to us."**

Venom kept flipping through movies until he landed on a romance film. It was about a human and alien falling in love, he looks over to Eddie to see his reaction.

Eddie was a bit embarrassed that venom landed on this, it's like he didn't know what subtlety meant.

**"We will watch this."**

"Mm.." Was all Eddie said. They watch the movie together with each of them at the end of the opposite side of the couch. As the movie went on venom got closer, and closer to Eddie.

Eddie knew what venom was doing, he wasn't oblivious. Still he felt so anxious and embarrassed, despite knowing how much venom loves him in that way.

But he doesn't say or do anything, he just let venom do what he was doing. Even though it was painfully obvious.

By the third act of the movie, the two were side by side at this point with venom having his arm around Eddie and Eddie laying against him.

The movie they were watching was pretty old, probably made in the 30s or 40s. But damn the actors were really good in this.

As the alien walked up to the woman who was crying about how they couldn't be together. He asked why.

"Why lucy, why can't we be together my love?"

The woman puts her hand over her heart. "Because, because we aren't the same! You're not even supposed to be here, it's not right! We're too different!"

"But I love you!" The alien grabs her hand.

"Oh...I love you too dear but..the world would never accept you, nor accept us. It's not ready yet."

"The world may not be ready for our love but I am. Lucy, you have shown me many things. How to laugh, how to cry, how to accept myself and to accept my feelings for you."

"I know, I know. But the world won't understand yet, the world is still young and naive."

"Then what can we do to make it understand?"

The woman looks into the aliens eye's, gently putting her hand on its face. "We have to give it time, we have to let it grow, discover, accept. The world is just a baby right now, it can be scary and confusing, especially when something comes and it doesn't understand.

It may react in fear or violence, it'll do anything to make it feel safe again. So, we have to let it have it's tempers, let it go through anger, and explain it to them along the way.

It may take time, maybe even centuries, but one day we will be able to be together. Not now, or in a decade, maybe not even in this life. But one day...we'll meet again." Tears stream down the woman's face as faint yelling from a man is heard.

"I think the alien is over there!"

"We'll get you alien!"

The woman and alien look at each other for a moment. The woman slowly backs away as their intertwined hands break apart. The alien looked at the woman, his heart broken as she gives it a sad but sweet smile.

"You should go now...goodbye my love..I'll see you again one day."

The alien shakes its head. "But you can come with me!"

The woman shook her head. "You know it's not right.."

The alien looks at his love for a long time before running into his ship flying off. The woman smiles as she watches her love leave this world. 

The guard's who were chasing the alien got up to her. "Where is the alien ma'am? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt, and he's gone now." She looks up at the sky. "But he'll be back, one day."

The camera slowly zooms out as this sad song plays fading into back showing the credits.

Eddie just looked at the screen. "Wow, talk about a weird movie huh v? ….v?" Eddie looked over to a sad venom who was still looking at the tv.

**"They loved each other, but he had to leave her. What kind of sick joke is this!?"**

Eddie was taken back by venoms outburst. "Hey v calm down it's just a movie."

**"Don't you see Eddie? That movie is us! It explained to us what could happen if not careful!"**

Eddie shakes his head. "V, that's not going to happen. Besides this was years ago, nothing is going to happen. The world has changed a lot, hell people say aliens are going to come to earth and live with us one day."

**"When is that day Eddie?"**

Eddie shrugs. "I don't know, a couple of years or so?"

**"So, I will be able to stand by you in public?"**

"Yea, but nobody knows exactly when so it could be now, it could be later. We'll just have to wait and see."

Venom cuddles up against Eddie.  **"I don't want us to be separated Eddie."**

Eddie smiles patting venoms head. "That won't happen V, we are one."

Venom slowly looks at Eddie as Eddie just realized what he said. He immediately gets flustered. "I-i mean technically we share a body and well we..do share feelings a-and."

Venom gets closer to Eddie's face.  **"Can we kiss Eddie?"**

"W-what!? Um...s-sure heh.." Eddie just stood very still as venom pressed a small kiss on Eddie's lips. Well, kind of a kiss since venom didn't exactly have lips it was more so his teeth and tongue. 

After that kiss venom continued to kiss and lick Eddie's face. Which Eddie actually enjoyed, but he gently pushes venom away. "I'm a little tired, can we finally sleep now v?"

Venom sighs wanting to continue but respected Eddie's wish.  **"Ok Eddie."**

Eddie goes over to the bed letting himself fall onto the comfy mattress, letting out a relaxed sigh. Venom let go of his form just turning into a small ball laying by Eddie.

"You know V, I actually liked spending time with you today. I'm actually pretty happy that you came into my life."

Venom curls up under Eddie's chin happy by those words.  **"We are happy that Eddie is happy. We love Eddie."**

Eddie smiles as venom curled up under him. "Yea, I love you too."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty lazy writing this, didn't have much motivation for this one. Still hope y'all liked it tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie, give venom a chance.


End file.
